1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping devices, and particularly to a clamping device and a method for measuring an eccentricity of an optical-electric coupling member.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electric coupling member typically includes a main body, two groups of coupling lenses and a sloped surface formed on the main body. The main body includes a first side surface and a second side surface perpendicular to the first side surface. The two groups of coupling lenses are each formed on the first side surface and the second side surface. Precise alignment of the lenses is very important, thus eccentricity measuring of the two groups of coupling lenses is required. However, an eccentricity measuring method is usually first measuring one group of coupling lenses formed on the first side surface, and then measuring the other group of coupling lenses formed on the second side surface, this is time-consuming and laborious.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a clamping device and a method for measuring an eccentricity of an optical-electric coupling member which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.